


Catabolic

by OllyAster



Series: Bloodlines AU [8]
Category: Original Work, The Magicial Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllyAster/pseuds/OllyAster
Summary: Adalia comes to help.
Series: Bloodlines AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712422





	Catabolic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bubblellop](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bubblellop).



Adalia pushed the door open a bit more aggressively than she meant to. It slammed into something and made a sharp thud against it. The noise was enough to startle her and seemingly the three humans she came to face with. One of them being Oliver.

_ Finding him was easy enough, _ Adalia thought,  _ But where’s Lilyana? Shouldn’t she be here?- _

“Oh hey  _ Adalia _ !” Oliver twisted around to face her from where he was sitting. Nearly shouting when she was only a few feet away. Or at least shouting as much as he could with such a strained voice. She raised an eyebrow.

“You know her?!” the other two humans asked in near unison. Oliver gave them a rushed nod. Adalia could practically feel his nerves beginning to rise. 

_ He still sees me as a threat. _

Adalia started to walk towards them, “I’m here to help-”

“Tell us who you are first,” the other human boy demanded, causing Adalia to pause. He took a step forward as if to walk over to her but Oliver stopped him with his uninjured arm.

“It’s just  _ Adalia _ , Rhett!” Oliver informed the other, still talking unnecessarily loud.

“Wait- isn’t Adalia Lilyana’s sister?” the human kneeling next to the couch asked. The Queen could feel herself frown.

_ Why does it feel like everyone but me knew we were sisters? _

“Yeah it’s  _ Lilyana’s  _ sister!” when Oliver put specific emphasis on her sister’s name Adalia realized what he was doing.  _ Lilyana is still here somewhere _ . 

Part of Adalia was worried that the other would break their deal and try to run, but she refrained from looking for her. One thing at a time.

“Well in that case I want nothing to do with her!” Rhett hissed, “Lilyana being around it bad enough. The last thing we need is her  _ sister _ here to bring even more trouble.”

_ Are all humans so disrespectful? Maybe that’s why Lilyana likes them so much.  _

“I can help get the arrow out of his shoulder,” Adalia said, brushing over Rhett’s comment as she gestured to Oliver, “Or you can just yank it out yourselves. Though doing so is painful, trust me I would know.” She tried not to focus too much on the phantom pain that infested her arm at the thought.

The three humans exchanged uncertain glances. Adalia started approaching them again and none of them protested.

“I say we let her help. It’s not like anyone  _ else _ is having any bright ideas,” the unknown human said, standing up as she did. The Queen caught the glare the other gave Rhett as she got out of the way. Adalia took where she once was.

“Fine, but after that she has to leave. They  _ both _ have to,” Rhett huffed. It took all Adalia’s willpower not to roll her eyes.

“Uh- is- is it going to hurt when you take out the arrow?” Oliver asked shakily as he looked up at Adalia. His gaze seemed unfocused. She shook her head.

“It shouldn’t, just make sure you don’t move,” Adalia warned. The human gave her a surprised look, as if not actually expecting the answer to be yes. She brought her hands carefully around the arrow and closed her eyes. Focusing on the energy she felt flowing through it. She gripped the arrow tighter.

_ Just like I practiced.. _ She thought to herself,  _ Just focus on the energy and- _

The arrow splintered away completely into nothing, causing Adalia to flinch back. When she opened her eyes the three humans were staring at her in awe. The human she had yet to learn the name of was giving her an especially intense look, eyes wide. It was oddly uncomfortable. 

“I’m tempted to ask how you did that but it can wait. Rhett help Oliver get his hoodie and shirt off please. We need to bandage his shoulder up  _ now, _ ” the human commanded the other two. Adalia watched her as she walked around her and grabbed the bandages which had been left next to the couch. The human looked at the Queen expectantly and for a moment Adalia wasn’t sure what she wanted. 

“I need you to move,” the human told her. Adalis swallowed a growl.

_ At least the decency of a please would be nice, _ she thought to herself, yet moved out of the way without protest all the same.

“Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow-” Oliver hissed as Rhett helped him worm out of his shirt. She watched as the unnamed human pulled Oliver’s arm up despite him whining before starting to wrap bandages around his shoulder wound.

“This is Sophie by the way,” Oliver said offhandedly to Adalia, using his free arm to gesture to the other in front of him. Eyes closed tight as if trying to shift focus to anywhere but his current situation. Despite herself the Elemental couldn’t help but feel-  _ something _ for him. Taking a direct hit from Skyle’s arrows was a less than pleasant experience as it is. 

_ With how weak humans are I’m surprised he survived it. _

“There, that should be good,” Sophie said after having pretty thoroughly wrapped Oliver’s shoulder, “You can put your arm down but try not to move it that much beyond that.”

“Gladly,” Oliver said, wincing as he put his arm down. He reached for his shirt but Sophie stopped him.

“You can’t put that back on, it’s soaking wet and covered in blood,” Sophie said. 

This made Oliver yelp, “Well what else am I supposed to put on? I can’t just walk around shirtless!” he protested. Wrapping his uninjured arm around his chest as if suddenly feeling self conscious. 

_ Humans are so strange. _

“Here,” Rhett spoke up from next to the Queen. He unzipped his hoodie and held it out to Oliver, “Put this on. You don’t even have to steal it from my closet this time.”

“Are you sure?” Oliver asked, surprise crossing his face. 

Rhett rolled his eyes, “Yes I’m sure. Take it,” he said as he brought the hoodie closer to the other. 

After another moment of hesitation Oliver took it, giving Rhett a smile, “Thanks.”

Adalia watched the exchange in silence, looking between the two humans. A weird feeling rose in her throat,  _ Despite Rhett’s- roughness, they still really care about each other, don’t they? Maybe- _

“So how did you do it?” Sophie’s voice cut into the Queen’s thoughts, making her jump, “Is it a thing all Elementals can do? Or is it exclusive to your element type?” The human leaned in closer to her and she scowled.

“It’s none of your business,” Adalia retorted. To her dismay Sophie didn’t even seem to waver.

“You’re much more abrasive than Lilyana. I can see what she meant when she called Rhett ‘tame’ compared to you,” Sophie commented. Her tone was beyond indifferent but the observation made Adalia frown. 

_ What did Lilyana tell them? _

“Speaking of Lilyana, where is she?” Adalia asked, trying her best to brush off the human’s comment. 

“I believe she went to hide in the bathroom,” Sophie said, “Speaking of which there should be a hair dryer and some pain medicine in there for Oliver.” 

“Well I’m not going in there to get her out,” Rhett said, crossing his arms. At the very mention of Lilyana’s name he was basically seething. Not that Adalia could really blame him. Still, his hostility made her feel defensive. 

Defensive of Lilyana.

_ Why..? _

A sigh came from Oliver, “I’ll go get her-” as he went to stand up Rhett pushed him back down with a hand on his good shoulder. 

“Absolutely not.”

“I can still walk! I got shot in the shoulder not the foot!” Oliver protested, yet again trying to stand up. This time when Rhett tried to get him to sit back down he used his uninjured side to grab the other’s hand, “I’m fine Rhett-”

“No you’re  _ not _ !” Rhett snapped as he yanked his hand out of Oliver’s grip, “You got  _ shot _ in the shoulder with an  _ arrow _ ! You’ve been running around to help someone you barely even  _ know _ and putting yourself in danger for no reason like-”

“I’m doing it because it’s the right thing to do!” Oliver retaliated. Rhett took a step back from the other, shock written on his face. Oliver seemed as off put as him, as if not expecting his voice to come out so loud. Yet he continued, “You don’t get to decide who gets help and who doesn’t! And I don’t need you telling me what I’m doing is dangerous! I know it is! I might be younger than you but I’m not  _ STUPID _ !” Oliver’s voice cracked. Eyes going to the floor. 

“I’m not stupid.. even if you keep treating me like I am.”

Adalia shifted uncomfortably. Usually in these situations she was the one arguing. She was the one yelling. But now she was watching it.

_ This isn’t right. _

Footsteps from down the hall caught the Queen’s attention. In that moment realizing Sophie was no longer next to her. 

“What’s going- on..” Lilyana trailed off as she came into the open room, Sophie coming up behind her. She eyed Adalia wearily before bringing her attention to the two human boys who had both turned to her. 

No one seemed to have the heart to answer. Without a word Rhett turned and went straight for the front door. Part of Adalia wanted to stop him but she refrained. He slammed it as he left. 

“Don- Don’t worry about it. Rhett just needs some space-” Oliver’s voice crackled again. Though the Queen couldn’t see his face well she caught the tears starting to prickle in his eyes. She frowned as she felt something start to stir in her chest.

_ Pity? _

Pity was not a nice feeling. She wanted to speak but any words caught in her throat. 

“Lilyana you should probably sit down on the couch so I can check your wound. Especially since you decided to completely submerge yourself in water for several minutes-” Sophie broke the rising tension of the room. But even she sounded a bit shaken.

“Right,” the Elemental agreed quietly, making her way over to it and sitting on the opposite end to Oliver and Adalia. The Queen watched as Sophie followed and bent down in front of the other. 

Lilyana lifted the shirt she was wearing, gaze wandering to anywhere but her lower half before it eventually settled on Adalia. The look she gave her sister was nearly unreadable. She just looked-

_ Tired. _

_ Very, very tired. _

“You definitely started to bleed again through all of that,” Sophie said, voice having returned to its usual tone, “You need to be more careful with yourself,” the human told the Elemental as she began to unpeel the wet blood soaked bandages.

Lilyana didn’t even seem to acknowledge the comment, eyes shifting to Oliver instead, who had continued to stand where he was. Adalia could hear how hard the human was breathing. Breathe coming out hoarse.

_ Should- _

_ Should I- _

Before she could think about it too hard Adalia brought a hand and placed it on Oliver’s shoulder. He flinched from the touch, pulling back with wide eyes.

“I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s ok,” Oliver cut the Queen off, posture softening, “I was just spacing out a bit.”

Adalia nodded stiffly, hesitantly bringing her hand back to the human’s shoulder. It was her turn to flinch when he gave her a small smile in return. A smile that she could tell was genuine. She gripped his shoulder a bit tighter.

_ This isn’t right. _

“There. Everything is rebandaged,” Sophie spoke up after a few moments, “Do yourself a favor and just- sit down for a bit, ok?” from how she told the Elemental it was clearly a demand and not a suggestion. Lilyana nodded, eyes still on Oliver and now Adalia too. Her look much easier to read.

_ ‘What was that about?’ _

Adalia didn’t have an answer to that. 

“Oliver can you sit down too, please?” Sophie asked the other. 

For a moment Adalia expected another argument to start up, but instead Oliver simply went, “Ok.” She took her hand off his shoulder and he complied with the request. Almost appearing to sink into the couch when he did. As if trying to get lost in it. Not that the Queen could blame him.

Wordlessly Sophie left the open room, heading down the hall. Adalia watched her go before turning her attention to the couch. It appeared comfortable enough. Taking a deep breath, she sat down square in the middle of it. Finding it was unusually soft. Despite herself Adalia leaned back, letting herself relax a bit.

_ This trip didn’t quite go to plan.  _


End file.
